


Mad About You

by Alfirin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short, extremely short, its a thought short, like omg, thats not a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfirin/pseuds/Alfirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is irrevocably mad about Draco Malfoy, and it seems that the feeling is mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irrevocably Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> Very short two 'chapter' drabble. Kind of old. I'm just now transfering it over to this site from my FFN account. Hope you like it.

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He absolutely just could not believe it! Here he had been disallowing his feelings to deepen for the other man for so long, and then he goes and says he has feelings for him too! The one he'd been irrevocably in love with for five years had just confessed to him! If he could die at that moment, he would most definitely die a happy man. He hoped beyond hope that fate wasn't playing some sort of sick joke on him, like she was wont to do. So he did something totally unthought of, of the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die: He grabbed Draco Malfoy by his shoulders and kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Which it probably did in his eyes. One never knows when one will get such an opportunity again, after all.


	2. Please Don't Let Me Be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy was irrevocably mad about Harry Potter.

Draco could not believe what he just said. Had he had some sort of 'Puff moment? Was he out of his Pureblooded mind? Oh, he wished Harry would just get his rejection over with already. The sooner it was over with, the sooner he could go down do his dorm and cry- Wait- when did it become Harry, and not Potter? Right, he knew. As soon as he had realized his true feelings for the lightening scarred boy. He had tried his damnest to deny his feelings, put it off as some kind of sick perversion of revenge against the other teen. Anything but what it was. But he knew after years of suppressed feelings that he was undeniably in love with Harry Potter.

So when his shoulders were grabbed roughly and he was yanked forward, he was extremely surprised. Then when his lips were met with equally hungry ones of the other's, he prayed to any known, and unknown deity out there that this wasn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it!!


End file.
